


Словно колокол в ночи / Like a Bell Through the Night

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Permanent Injury, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Попервоначалу Дин был полон решимости, часами занимался упражнениями, рекомендованными ему неврологом и логопедом. Говорить с собой, глядя в зеркало; говорить медленно, произнося по одному слову за раз; перечислять буквы алфавита. Он даже медитировал.Предупреждение - мозговая травма (заикание).
Kudos: 3





	Словно колокол в ночи / Like a Bell Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Bell Through the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/615385) by roque_clasique. 



Дин был прирождённым мошенником, в некотором смысле. Он являл этому миру своё лицо — такое добродушно-беспечное лицо, лицо-я-добьюсь-своего, лицо-ещё-партию-в-покер; то лицо, которое уже с шести лет позволяло ему надувать людей и таскать леденцы со стоек-КейМарта. Туда-сюда по стране носил он своё лицо, как другие таскали свои счастливые носки; сиял им в бильярдных залах, в казино, в больницах, одурачивая любого, от полицейского до учителя пятого класса. Даже отец иногда был восприимчив к такому его лицу — не раз случалось, что он покупался на недоуменно-открытое выражение физиономии сына, а тем временем девчонка вылезала в распахнутое окно спальни, или бутылка спиртного исчезала у брата за спиной, или Дин говорил ему: "Нет, пап, всё нормально, правда, это не очень болит", — и тот ему верил. Дин, если хотел, любого мог обмануть этим своим лицом.

Любого, кроме Сэма. 

Со дня своего рождения Сэм постоянно видел своего старшего брата, и он довольно рано понял, что слова Дина обычно совсем не соответствуют тому, что Дин чувствует. Ещё будучи совсем ребёнком, Сэм оценивал мир вокруг себя по выражению Динова лица. По крошечным сигналам, таким, как прикушенная губа или поднятые брови, Сэм понимал — надо ли ему бояться или успокаиваться, быть громким или тихим; потому что, хотя Дин и говорил постоянно: "Всё хорошо", Сэм понимал, что иногда — это не так.

Так что, когда Дин вышел из больницы, — тощий, бледный, с пробившейся щетиной на бритой голове, шаткий и _живой_ , — Сэм был уверен в своей способности читать брата, даже если Дин уже не мог использовать речь, как раньше; даже если ему иногда требовалось пять минут, чтобы выговорить "доброе утро". Слова? Не нужны были Сэму слова, чтобы переводить Дина, — он делал это без слов всю свою жизнь.

— Ппппп... — сказал Дин, и Сэм передал ему масло.

— Ввввв... — сказал Дин, и Сэм включил радио.

— Ххххх... — сказал Дин, и Сэм говорил: "А вот хуй тебе, пацан".

Попервоначалу Дин был полон решимости, часами занимался упражнениями, рекомендованными ему неврологом и логопедом. Говорить с собой, глядя в зеркало; говорить медленно, произнося по одному слову за раз; перечислять буквы алфавита. Он даже медитировал. Он делал глубокий вдох перед тем, как начать говорить, он расслаблял всё тело, закрывал глаза, — он делал всё, что было предписано. Он был терпеливым и сосредоточенным и был уверен в том, что при настойчивости и некотором количестве тяжелой работы над собой он снова начнёт говорить нормально.

Вот только он не начал говорить нормально. Просто — не получалось.

— Что принести вам, мальчики? — через месяц после выписки Дина, в Талсе, спросила у них официантка.

— Черничные блинчики, пожалуйста. Полпорции, — сказал Сэм.

Дин медленно и глубоко вздохнул, расслабил плечи и улыбнулся.  
— Я-й-й-й... — сказал он, потом замер на выдохе, разжал кулаки и положил ладони на стол. — Я-й-й... — попытался он опять. — Яйц-ц-ц-ц-ц... 

Официантке стало явно неловко, она поглядела на Сэма, ища его помощи, но тот твёрдо смотрел на брата. На всех сайтах говорилось, что ему не следует вмешиваться, что он должен терпеливо позволить Дину самому закончить фразу, или ждать, когда он сам попросит помощи. Но как же это угнетало, _господи_.

— Яйц-ц-ц... яйц-ц... йя-я-я... — продолжал Дин, уже весь красный, кулаки снова стиснуты; и наконец он ударил затылком об стенку кабинки и показал на Сэма.

— Два яйца на легких сырных оладьях, тосты на закваске и бекон, — виновато, но с облегчением сказал Сэм и вернул меню официантке.

— Сейчас принесу! — с воодушевлением сообщила та и поспешила прочь.

Дин сидел с закрытыми глазами и тяжело дышал. Его волосы, сбритые перед операцией, уже отросли, и шрам, пересекающий затылок, был виден Сэму, только если он присматривался, ища его — тонкую нитевидную строчку, отблёскивающую белым на солнце. Когда голова Дина соприкоснулась с тротуаром, он услышал, как треснула кость. И там так много было крови. Но сейчас, сидя здесь, напротив Сэма, брат выглядел здоровым и невредимым.

— Эй, — сказал Сэм. — Приятель, у тебя всё нормально.

Дин раскрыл глаза и провёл ладонью по губам; выглядело это так, будто он сейчас что-то скажет. Потом качнул головой и потянулся за кофе.

— Правда, — сказал Сэм. — Это просто у тебя оттого, что мы сейчас на людях.

— Т-т-т-то же с-с-с-с...-— Дин глотнул воздух и попытался ещё раз. — ...с-с-с-с-ам-м-мое, к-к-ког-гда н-н-н-н...

— Нет, — сказал Сэм. — Да ладно тебе, когда посторонние на тебя не пялятся, ты говоришь лучше, ты и сам знаешь.

— Л-л-л-л-лучше? — сказал Дин. — Н-н-н-н-не-б-б-б-бы... н-н-не б-быв-в-ает л-л-л-лучше, Сэм.

Дин почти никогда не заикался на имени Сэма. 

Сэм наклонился к нему через стол.   
— _Будет_ лучше, — сказал он. — Все нам говорили, что на это требуется много времени. Всего месяц прошёл.

— В-в-в-в... — сказал Дин, потом сделал рукой пренебрежительный жест и уставился куда-то поверх Сэмова плеча, обняв ладонями кружку с кофе. Это был неправильное завершение беседы, которая даже изначально не могла считаться беседой; Сэм никак не мог сообразить, стоит ли ему давить в этом вопросе. Потому что, с одной стороны, Дин прав — лучше ему не становилось. С другой стороны, этот процесс может занять _годы_. Сэм часами копался в гугле, в медицинской справочной программе, в ютубе, читал истории детей, избавившихся от заикания, и истории-пациентов с ЧМТ, как у Дина, которые упорно занимались логопедической терапией и вели полноценную счастливую жизнь. Но ни у кого из них, без исключения, не получалось через неделю свободно начать говорить.

Проблема была в том, — вообще-то проблем было много, но одной из них было то, что Дин всегда был ориентирован на результат. Сэм тоже был таким: результат их жизненного опыта. Грязный пистолет? Почисти. Разбитая машина? Почини. Мстительный дух? Сожги. 

Если честно, то и Сэм тоже ожидал здесь чего-то подобного — что это препятствие будет быстро и эффективно сожжено, как все другие. Он решил, что пару недель им придётся перетерпеть постоянное заикание Дина, но, если он будет продолжать упражняться так же рьяно, как начал, то очень скоро всё наладится.

Однако до сих пор ничего не изменилось. Сэм не разговаривал полноценно с братом с той самой ночи, когда тот был ранен. Даже мысль-об этом вызывала у него боль в груди, ведь легкость их общения была для них обоих такой само собой разумеющейся вещью. Дин крикнул ему: "Сэм, ложись!" —-и это была последняя фраза, которую он услышал от брата. Сейчас самыми ясными их беседами были обмены смс-ками и непристойными жестами. Он скучал по болтовне брата, скучал по его вопросам о том, что Сэм хочет на обед, скучал по ворчливым утренним Диновым монологам, даже по его нещадным подколкам он скучал.

А еще он скучал по тому, как раньше другие люди воспринимали Дина: как достойного восхищения и уважения. Всю жизнь это немного раздражало Сэма, но он и гордился этим слегка, — тем, как восторженно и чуть боязливо смотрят окружающие на его брата, этим сочетанием его внешности и его слегка пугающей личности. Но теперь — теперь, стоило Дину открыть рот, как взгляды окружающих становились жалостливыми и исполненными неловкости. Люди начинали слишком громко и чересчур отчетливо разговаривать с ним, словно считали его несколько заторможенным. И даже Сэм, господи боже, даже Сэм ловил себя на том, что начинает разговаривать с Дином так же, хотя уж кому, как не ему было знать, что за почти неразборчивыми словами брата по-прежнему кроется всё тот же острый ум, что и раньше.

— Вот, пожалуйста, — сказала, официантка, прервав мрачные Сэмовы раздумья. — Осторожно, тарелки горячие.

— С-сп-п-п-п-п... — попытался было Дин, пожал разочарованно плечами и остановился на кивке с усмешкой.

— Желаете что-нибудь ещё, мальчики? — спросила официантка.

— Спасибо, мне ничего, — сказал Сэм, а Дин изобразил в воздухе движение, сжав пару раз кулак, словно доил огромную корову.

— Сливки? — спросила официантка.

Дин поморщился, мотнул головой и повернулся с надеждой к Сэму.

— Кетчуп? — спросил Сэм. 

Дин раздраженно прищелкнул.

— Кетчуп, — повторила официантка. Она впервые стала выглядеть не смущенной, а просто слегка удивлённой. — Сейчас принесу.

Сэм почти начал говорить, — почти уже сказал Дину, что тот должен хотя бы _пытаться_ выговорить слова, — но посмотрел, как брат с довольным видом суёт подцепленный вилкой кусок яичницы в свой непослушный рот, и решил забить пока на это. Только разок.

Только один раз. 

***

Однако "только один раз" стал "только сегодня", а потом быстро превратился в "только на время".-И внезапно оказалось, что уже четыре дня прошло, а Дин даже не попытался выговорить ни одного чёртова слова.

И, несмотря на всё своё умение читать брата, которым он так гордился, Сэм растерялся.

Потому что Дин, казалось, впервые с того момента, как он ударился головой, наконец расслабился. По-настоящему. Большую часть протекшего месяца он провёл, сжав кулаки, с натянутыми на шее жилами, надувшейся на лбу веной; а теперь он легко улыбался и искренне смеялся, и вроде бы вернулся к своей привычной уверенности, которую, как уже казалось Сэму, он почти утерял.

А еще было странно видеть то, как стали к нему относиться посторонние. Казалось, большинству людей более комфортно было иметь дело с молчащим человеком, чем с заикающимся. Официантки перестали краснеть, общаясь с ним, работники заправки больше не отводили взглядов, доставщик пиццы не сбежал, когда Дин попытался его поблагодарить. 

Но ведь это же не было _выходом_ ; Дин не должен быть таким спокойным насчет всего этого, каким казался. И ещё Сэм замечал, что брат под этим фасадом непринужденности стал выглядеть более измученным, у него появились темные круги под глазами, он стал отключаться посреди дня, засыпая на пассажирском сиденье машины или даже на жестком мотельном стуле, роняя голову себе на грудь.

— Чувак, — сказал ему Сэм на пятый день утром, когда Дин сунул ему под нос нацарапанную записку: _"пошёл за завтраком, чего хочешь"_. — Хватит уже, ладно? Давай словами.

Дин прямо взглянул на него и постучал, улыбнувшись, по записке.

— Словами вслух, Дин. Если ты не будешь тренироваться, лучше тебе _не станет_.

Дин пожал плечами, всё ещё улыбаясь, — это выглядело вполне искренним, даже на дотошный Сэмов взгляд, но оно не могло быть таким.

Потом улыбка немного увяла, Дин вынул записку из рук Сэма, секунду смотрел на неё, затем скатал в шарик и бросил её в мусорную корзину преувеличенно аффектированным движением баскетболиста. Он посмотрел на Сэма, задрав брови, и присел на кровать, зашнуровывая ботинки.

Смысл был яснее ясного — _не будет тебе завтрака_. 

— Не хочешь говорить со мной — не надо, — сказал Сэм. — Но ты же не можешь вот так просто сдаться, приятель, тебе надо продолжать упражняться. Я понимаю, что это тяжело и противно, но...

Дин внезапно резко вскочил с кровати, — Сэм даже отпрянул немного. На лице брата была эта его, на первый взгляд искренняя, улыбка. Он протянул руку и быстро взъерошил Сэму волосы, заставив мрачно глянуть сквозь чёлку. Когда Сэм опомнился, Дин уже вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Некоторое время Сэм мучился в гугле, читая исследования на тему нейрогенного заикания и находя намеки на схожесть с Дином в историях успешного лечения; при этом он старался убедить себя, что истории о неудачах ничуть не похожи на проблему брата. Почувствовав уныние, он решил, что с него хватит, и открыл свои материалы по охоте для дела, которое они без энтузиазма попытались было расследовать: все общественные скверы городка пожелтели, засохли и погибли всего за несколько дней. И хотя ни у кого там ещё не было мозговых повреждений, но, возможно, это лишь вопрос времени? Так что Сэм сидел и просматривал архивные записи, ища сведения о какой-либо общей могиле или сражении, — о чём-либо, могущем оставить на этой земле своё проклятье.

После того, как Дин получил травму, они провели несколько таких небольших охот по делам, не слишком существенным; они делали это, чтобы облегчить своё возвращение к семейному делу; или, как Сэм иногда думал, возможно, чтобы облегчить свой выход из дела? Какой-то своей частью он всегда предполагал, что их охота завершится из-за смерти, или из-за тяжкой травмы, что уж из этого случится раньше. А разве эта травма не была достаточно тяжела? В медицинском плане, у Дина было повреждение мозга, и даже если с речью потом станет гораздо лучше, их всё равно предупреждали, что, вероятно, он никогда не начнет вновь говорить так же, как раньше.

Но охотиться он всё равно мог. Физически у него было всё в порядке, а Сэм не был уверен, что гордость Дина смогла бы выдержать такую причину конца их карьеры, как _заикание_. Проклятье, Сэм не был уверен в том, что его собственная гордость выдержала бы такое.

Дверь номера открылась, Дин вошел, неся в руках коричневый бумажный пакет, сразу начавший распространять по комнате запахи кленового сиропа и бекона; слюноотделение Сэма включилось немедленно и против его воли. Дин ухмыльнулся и протянул ему пластиковый контейнер, а когда Сэм быстро потянулся за ним, отдёрнул коробочку от его рук и начал медленно выкапывать из пакета пластиковые же вилки и заинтересованно их изучать, выискивая пылинки. Лишь после этого он бросил контейнер Сэму, и тот, к своему удовольствию, обнаружил внутри него колбасу и французские тосты.

— Спасибо, приятель, — сказал Сэм. Дин кивнул, сел, скрестив ноги, на свою кровать, зевнул и стал с хрустом грызть бекон. Сэм тайком поглядывал на него, жуя (восхитительные) французские тосты. Его удивляло, как мог Дин выглядеть так по-разному, будучи, в общем-то, неизменным. Его неспособность говорить облекала его теперь подобно плащу, изменив его облик, когда он сидел тут рядом, в номере. Может быть, Сэм слишком насмотрелся немых фильмов на кинопоказах в колледже, но сейчас Дин немного напоминал ему тех черно-белых актёров, — спокойный и чуть аффектированный, даже почти забавный; и не такой опасный, каким он всегда выглядел раньше.

— Дин, — сказал Сэм. 

Дин не поднял глаз, по-прежнему поглощенный едой, но немного повернулся в сторону брата.

— Я просто хочу тебе напомнить, что прошёл всего месяц, — сказал Сэм. Дин замер на миг, потом опять стал жевать.

— Такие вещи занимают больше времени, — продолжал Сэм. — И я понимаю, что это жестко, но я знаю, что ты не слабак. Я знаю, ты сможешь победить. _Мы_ сможем. Мы справимся с этим.

Дин проглотил кусок, аккуратно отложил еду, вытер руки о джинсы и потянулся за блокнотом, лежащим у его кровати. Сэм склонился к нему, прислушиваясь к царапающим звукам, которые издавала ручка под его слишком нервным нажимом. Через секунду Дин передал ему листок.

_"Бросай уже эту Опру"._

— Засранец, — сказал ему Сэм, выпуская записку из пальцев. Дин пожал плечами и вернулся к завтраку, а Сэм проследил за листом бумаги, спланировавшим на пол; угловатый почерк Дина на нём был теперь для него более разборчив, чем речь брата.

— Засранец, — повторил Сэм, просто чтобы сказать это. 

***

Ночью Сэм проснулся. Соседняя кровать пустовала, Дина не было. Одеяла на кровати были сложены аккуратно, и ботинки Дина не стояли на своём месте около двери, так что вряд ли это было какое-то ЧП, но отсутствие брата все равно испугало его. Сэм так торопливо вскочил со своей постели, что чуть не грохнулся на пол, запутавшись ногами в простыне. Добравшись до ванной, он обнаружил, что там пусто. Он схватил свой мобильник, а другой рукой осторожно взял пистолет. Медленно подойдя к большому окну, выходящему на мотельную парковку, — нервы у него были напряжены до предела, — он слегка сдвинул штору и выглянул в щель. Сердце у него упало — он увидел Импалу, всё так же стоявшую возле их номера.

Дин не оставил бы свою машину. Куда же он пошел — разве только на прогулку? Да нет, с чего бы. Он никогда так не делал.

Пальцы Сэма начали набирать на клавиатуре телефона Динов номер, и он уже собирался нажать вызов, как вдруг увидел наконец то, что мог бы и раньше заметить — если бы не паника.

В Импале горел свет.

Прищурившись, Сэм уткнулся носом в оконное стекло и разглядел в освещенном салоне на заднем сиденье пару коленок. Пару Диновых коленок. Они торчали над сиденьем двумя утешительными холмиками, и, пока Сэм глазел на них, коленки опустились, вместо них возникла рука, подтянувшая верхнюю часть Дина в сидячее положение; и Сэм ясно разглядел, что брат держит в руках листы бумаги, и увидел, как губы Дина двигались.

Даже при тусклом свете, даже сквозь эту крошечную щель в шторах, Сэм мог видеть заикание Дина. Тот делал паузы, облизывал губы и пробовал опять; несколько раз он закрывал глаза и начинал аккуратно делать вдохи-выдохи, — пару минут, — а потом снова возвращался к упражнениям.

Некоторое время Сэм на это смотрел, потом задёрнул штору, положил пистолет и телефон на место, и забрался в кровать.

Потолок уставился на него укоризненно.

Сэму очень, очень хотелось бы думать, что это его маленькая вчерашняя речь оказала на брата такое влияние, но со стыдливой уверенностью он уже знал, что это неправда, что Дин занимался тайком от него с того самого дня, когда перестал пытаться говорить. Это всё объясняло — постоянную усталость брата в последнее время, его сонливость, листки с упражнениями, валяющиеся в Импале. Сэм иногда их там подбирал мимоходом.

У Сэма не было такого чуткого сна, как у Дина, — ни у кого такого не было, — но всё же он спал не так уж и беспробудно. Поэтому то, что Дин каждую ночь пробирался мимо него, ни разу не разбудив, его впечатлило и несколько смутило. И как долго брат собирался проделывать это прежде, чем Сэм узнает? И зачем вообще ему было это скрывать?

Послышался звук открывающего дверь ключа, и Сэм быстро закрыл глаза, ровно и глубоко задышав; стараясь казаться спящим, он прислушивался: негромкий стук снятых ботинок Дина, потом его шаги по направлению к кровати. Они внезапно стихли где-то очень близко от изголовья Сэма. Сэм прислушивался, ожидая скрипа соседней кровати и шелеста одеял на ней.

Но этого он не услышал.

Сэм приоткрыл один глаз. Дин стоял прямо над ним. Увидев его взгляд, брат помахал ему рукой. Сэм бросил притворяться и сел, щелкнув выключателем прикроватного светильника. Дин скрестил руки на груди и приподнял брови.

— Я подумал, что тебя похитили, — сказал ему Сэм, осознавая сам, как нелепо это звучит.

Дин вынул пистолет из-за пояса и многозначительно повертел им перед Сэмом, а потом положил на тумбочку.

— Это могло быть... волшебное похищение, — неуклюже добавил Сэм. — Я проснулся, а ты куда-то исчез; и что мне было думать?

Дин пожал плечами, соглашаясь; потом зевнул со вкусом и плюхнулся на свою кровать.

— Зачем ты скрывал это от меня? — спросил Сэм. — Тем более, я вроде как очень даже в курсе этих твоих дел. Ты мог бы _сказать_ мне про свои тренировки; и вообще, мог бы этим здесь заниматься. Раньше тебе было плевать, что я тебя слышу. 

Он не мог удержаться — в голосе его проскользнула обида.

Дин глянул на него, вздохнул и потянулся за своим блокнотом.

— Не говори мне про "завязывай с Опрой", — слегка сердито заметил Сэм, а потом добавил: — Я не завяжу никогда.

Дин засмеялся, не отрываясь от того, что писал. Когда он передал, наконец, записку Сэму, вид у него был озабоченный.

Сэм прочёл: _"Ты сказал "мы" сможем справиться, не "мы", только я"._

— Ладно, — сказал Сэм. — Только это неправда. _Не_ только ты. Ты — мой брат, ты мой напарник, и в моих же интересах, чтобы тебе стало лучше. И я помог бы тебе, если бы ты мне это позволил.

Дин взял блокнот, и Сэм терпеливо ждал, пока он корябал там что-то, высунув кончик языка. За последний месяц уж чему-чему, а терпению Сэм научился.

 _"Я как экспонат зоопарка,"_ написал Дин. _"Ты таращишься на меня / все таращатся на меня. Не спорь со мной про это просто когда никто не смотрят, мне так лучше. Плюс я не хочу чтобы ты надеялся"._

Сэм подавил желание исправить орфографические и грамматические ошибки в записке Дина и перечитал последнее предложение.   
— Что значит: не хочешь, чтобы я надеялся?

Дин сжал губы и поднял ладонь.

— Я считаю, что тебе станет лучше, — твёрдо сказал Сэм. — Что тут плохого?

 _"А если нет"_ , написал Дин.

— Ладно, — сказал Сэм и немного поколебавшись, добавил: — Ну, тогда я не... то есть, мне кажется, ты _сможешь_.

_"Но я не могу. Считаю будет проще если ты думаешь что я не пытаюсь вообще"._

— Теперь я всё равно уже знаю, что ты пытаешься, — сказал Сэм, и Дин кивнул неохотно. 

— Если тебе так лучше, я могу уходить на час-другой из номера, — сказал Сэм. — Чтобы ты не бегал украдкой по ночам, как на свиданку.

Дин чуть дернул уголками рта, потом кивнул.

— Согласен? — спросил Сэм. — Отлично. Мне не трудно. Только... ты дашь мне знать, как идут дела? Иногда будешь со мной говорить? Мне твоего голоса не хватает, — Он поднял руку, предупредив возражения Дина. — Вот как бы _ты_ себя почувствовал, если бы _я_ вдруг перестал говорить? Даже если бы моя речь была... паршивой. Опра там, не Опра... не думаю, что тебе бы понравилось.

Дин секунду смотрел на него, потом сказал тихим голосом:   
— Н-н-н-не п-п-п-...  
Это вышло у него хрипло, от усталости и с отвычки, но у Сэма по лицу расплылась улыбка.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Хорошо. Спасибо.

Дин жестом показал ему, чтобы он выключил свет, и Сэм подчинился. Он посмотрел, как неясная фигура брата повернулась на кровати на бок, как он зарылся головой под подушку, сонно вздохнув.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Сэм.

— С-сп-п-п-п... — произнёс Дин, затем тяжело сглотнул и замолчал. Но и этого хватило, чтобы Сэм ощутил, как начал таять в его груди твердый ледяной комок. Он заснул — глубоким сном, и спал спокойно и долго.

***

Сэм начал бегать по утрам, оставляя Дина с чашкой кофе и его упражнениями. Каждые несколько дней он спрашивал у него:   
— Как дела?

Обычно Дин отвечал жестом, покрутив ладонью: так себе. Иногда он выдавал более усовершенствованное "Н-н-н-н-орм", а очень редко Сэм получал обнадеживающее "Х-хорошо".

Хотя в основном Дин молчал, полагаясь в повседневном общении со всеми, кроме Сэма, на свой огромный арсенал мимики и жестов; он даже нахватался немного жестового языка ASL, который Сэм ему раскопал. Похоже, особенно ему понравился жест "спасибо", и он взял за привычку рассеянно благодарить Сэма буквально за всё.

— Теперь ты стал такой вежливый, — сказал ему Сэм после того, как брат поблагодарил его за то, что он остановил машину, когда Дину приспичило поссать.

И немедленно получил в награду Динов любимый жест всех времен и народов — средний палец.

 _ **Спасибо**_ , выписал ему Сэм в ответ.

***

В Мичигане, в баре, им встретился приятный молодой бармен, он чуть заикался. И, когда какой-то пьяный мудак, насмехаясь, потребовал у того "П-п-п-пива", то Дин — сам не слишком трезвый — выбил из придурка к чертям собачьим всё его дерьмо. Сэму пришлось утаскивать брата силой, пока полиция не нагрянула.

 _ **Извини**_ , продолжал выписывать Дин, опрокидывая стакан с водой на столе в мотеле; его ободранный кулак со всё ещё кровоточащими костяшками неуклюже описывал круг за кругом напротив сердца — _**извини, извини, извини**_ — пока Сэм наконец не схватил его за грудки и не поволок в постель.

— Заткнись, — сказал Сэм. — Так ему и надо было.

— Д-да, именно, — отчетливо сказал Дин и вырубился, по счастью, раньше, чем смог бы увидеть победную чечетку Сэма на мотельных половицах.

***  
Они ехали из Стоу, штат Нью-Гемпшир; чьи-то кости догорали в могиле позади, Сэм задрёмывал на своём пассажирском кресле. Была уже глубокая ночь, половинка луны медленно продвигалась по небу, опускаясь в сторону гор, а Дин настроил радио на какую-то станцию, передававшую рок-блюз-классику; стоило Сэму начать просыпаться, как она вновь его убаюкивала.

Он задремал на _Deja Vu_ и вновь проснулся в середине _Don’t Think Twice, it’s All Right_ , и уже почти уснул снова, когда что-то привлекло его слух.

Вместе с резким невесёлым голосом Боба Дилана звучал другой голос, более глубокий, хриплый и низкий; он подпевал, не пропуская ни слова. Сэм замер, не дыша, он не мог поверить своим ушам, думая, не мерещится ли ему, — но всё было действительно так.

— Дин, — прошептал Сэм, боясь перебивать, но он просто не мог дальше сдерживать себя.

Дин рассеянно хмыкнул.

— Ты ему подпевал, — сказал Сэм.

Дин стремительно глянул на него, открыл рот, потом закрыл; брови его сошлись над переносицей.

— Ты _пел_ , — сказал Сэм. — Я слышал это! Ты совсем не заикался!

— С-с-с-с-с, — попытался сказать Дин, качнул головой и, потянувшись, постучал Сэма по лбу.

— Не снилось мне это! — сказал Сэм. — Дин, богом клянусь! Ты что, сам себя не слышал?

Дин посмотрел неуверенно.   
— Н-н-н-не, — на пробу сказал он. — м-м-м-мог...

— Пой, — настаивал Сэм. — Просто подпевай. Я не буду смотреть на тебя, если тебе так проще, — и он повернул лицо к окну, уставившись на темные горы, и скрестил у себя на коленях, там, где Дин бы этого не увидел, свои пальцы.

Минуту не было слышно ничего, только Боб Дилан и его мягкая гитара, — но потом, подобно чудесной музыке, возник голос Дина, нерешительный, полный надежды и совершенно отчетливый:   
— Не знаю, куда еще меня занесет, говорить "до свидания" было бы неправильно, и я просто скажу "прощай"..., т-т-т-т-тввою м-м-мать!

— Ты можешь петь, — сказал Сэм. У него голова пошла кругом.

— …не могу сказать, что мне было с тобой плохо, но могло быть и лучше, хотя это не важно, я просто провел с тобой время, и не думай об этом, все нормально! ...Б-б-б-б-боже м-м-м-м-м... — Дин хлопнул по рулю ладонью, в смеси восторга и разочарования. — К-к-к-к-ак т-т-так м-м-мм...!

— Эй, — сказал Сэм. — На дорогу смотри, старик.

— П-п-п-п… — потребовал Дин, и приподнял руку, когда закончилась эта песня, а потом появился Fleetwood Mac. Оба, затаив дыхание, молча слушали начальные аккорды, ожидая, когда вступит голос Стиви Нокс; и когда он возник, то и голос Дина — тоже.

— Голос Рианон звенит, словно колокол в ночи, разве ты не полюбил бы ее... Она взмывает в небо, словно птица летит, но кто же полюбит ее...

— Охуеть, — сказал Сэм.

Дин снова хлопнул по рулю, ухмыльнулся безумной улыбкой, закинул назад голову и заорал следующий куплет:  
— За всю свою ЖИЗНЬ! ты никогда не видел ЖЕНЩИНУ, несомую ВЕТРОМ!!! Ты бы ОСТАЛСЯ! — Если бы она пообещала тебе НЕБЕСА! — И ты когда-нибудь ПОБЕДИШЬ!!!

— Чувак, — сказал Сэм, и его самого вдруг заклинило, — чувак, чувак, чувак, чувак.

— Н-н-н-н-н-о, — Дин внезапно горестно сбился, и хлопнул себя по губам так резко, что Сэм потянулся и схватил его за запястье, — ес-с-с-сл-л-л-ли, Сэм!

— Вроде бы я читал о таком, — сказал Сэм, смутно припоминая что-то виденное им на каком-то форуме и забытое в надеждах на _полное_ излечение брата; _ответ_ кому-то: "Пение использует другую часть вашего мозга, не ту, которая используется при разговоре, поэтому некоторые люди могут петь, даже если они не могут говорить".

— РИАНОН! — запел Дин. — РИАНОН! 

У Сэма подступил комок к горлу, так быстро, что он почти задохнулся — потому что он увидел, как Дин, совершенно не осознавая этого, выписывает: _**спасибо**_ — снова и снова, и снова.

***

В первой попавшейся им комиссионке они купили гитару и самоучитель. Что им оставалось-то?

Спустя сотни миль и тысячи аккордов, у Сэма появился новый любимый хит.

— Здравствуй, Сэмми, я пошел за кофе, заказать чего-то тебе-е-е-е? Мокко стаканчик, чисто для стоячек? Или твой девчачий латте-е-е-е?

— Латте, — сказал Сэм. — Молоко соевое, пожалуйста.

— Звучит ужасно мило, развлекись пока с вагиной, а я вернусь сюда поскорее-е-ей!

И, с последним драматическим бренчанием С-аккорда, Дин вышел.

 _ **Спасибо**_ , выписал Сэм в пространство. _**Спасибо. Спасибо**_.

**Author's Note:**

> Песни, которые присутствуют в рассказе:  
> Bob Dylan - Don't think twice, it's all right  
> http://begin-english.ru/perevod-pesni/bob-dylan/dont-think-twice-its-all-right-bd
> 
> Fleetwood Mac - Rhiannon  
> https://youtu.be/U_aYibUx1B8  
> перевод https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/f/fleetwood_mac/rhiannon.html
> 
> Жестовый язык ASL используется в США, упоминаемые здесь жесты выглядят так:  
> "спасибо" в исполнении ))) Сэма - https://a.radikal.ru/a23/1903/d0/5dc7c9b6dff4.gif  
> "извини" - https://c.radikal.ru/c10/1903/b9/ad774ce447e1.gif


End file.
